In the installation of electrical systems, it is common practice to run the metal conduit and then thread the electrical cable through the finished conduit network. Access to the network is provided at various parts of the system, but there are portions of the system which, because of the various bends, is difficult to thread the cable through, even when using fish wire. One stratagem that has been used in the past is to introduce a fish wire from each end of the difficult portion (each wire having a hook) and then to hook the two lengths of the fish wire together, so that one of them can be drawn through the conduit. Once one fish wire has been drawn through the section of conduit, then, of course, the cable is attached to one end and is pulled through the conduit by the fish wire. Unfortunately, it takes considerable manuvering of the two fish wires and a little bit of luck to cause the two hooks to engage. For that reason, it has been suggested that one of the hooks be replaced with a mass of wire similar to a mesh dishwashing pad. This arrangement suffers from a number of disabilities, not the least of which is the fact that it tends to come apart when subjected to the pulling action and it is also apt to release from its fish wire and result in an obstacle in the conduit system. These and other difficulties have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an electrician's tool which is relatively easy to thread through a conduit system of considerable length with many bends.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an electrical tool for use with fish wire that can be readily removed from the fish wire when not in use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrical installation tool which can resist substantial pulling force and which is not likely to disintergrate and leave an obstacle in a conduit system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrician's tool which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an attachment for electrician's fish wire to facilitate the hooking together of two fish wires presented from opposite ends of a conduit system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a head for use with electrician's fish wire which can be manuvered through bends in a conduit system without jamming.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a hooking head for fish wire which readily adapts itself to different sizes of conduits.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.